


kylo hen

by TereziMakara



Series: EAD Badworks Stuffs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Kylo Ren is a chicken, Bad Art, Bad Fic, Crack, Fanart, Gen, Treat, kylo ren? no its kylo hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: I've never seen a single star war but i'm pretty sure this is accurate





	kylo hen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/gifts).



> Treat! enjoy!!

pew pew went the warring stars outside where kylo the hen (kylo hen) watched, his laser sword with two extra laser blades at the ready in case it was his turn to war a star or something. he's a very dangerous space chicken who means srs bsns!! also I forgot his birthday hat but it's definitely his birthday trust me. happy birth danger space chicken kylo hen!

the end!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like! (:
> 
> (how is he holding his sword? star wars magic or something, you know how it is)
> 
> he's also made his way onto [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/182061013361/its-kylo-hen-d-done-for-a-badficart-exchange)
> 
> And check out the rooster Rey linked below!! It's gorgeous!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Big Cock Rey, Kylo Hen, and BB-EGG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431256) by [harping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harping/pseuds/harping)
  * [Big Cock Rey, Kylo Hen, and BB-EGG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431256) by [harping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harping/pseuds/harping)




End file.
